A Karaokesongfic type thingy
by Deezle
Summary: CHAP 3 UP! SEE THE KND 'NATIONAL ANTHEM! Emilie's first solo fic. She's taking advantage of Andi being in school. Only she could produce soemthing so.....iNsAnE!
1. I am happy now sung by Numbah 5

Numbah 1: Oooooooooookayyy! Welcome to...KND Karaoke night, with specially edited songs by Miss Em Sanchez!  
Emilie: (waves)  
*APPLAUSE*  
Numbah 1: Firssssssst up, we have, 'I am happy now', originally 'Are you happy now' by Michelle branch! Sung byyyyyyyy...Numbah 5! Dedicated to...oh my stars...ME?!?  
  
Numbah 5:  
Now, you're not walking away  
And now that everything's okay  
You really care about me  
I knew there was some use  
When you showed up and told the truth and I did care...yeah yeah yeah!  
  
(Numbah 5 twirls round, grasping the mike, and stares, grinning, at 1)  
You just looked me in the eye   
And told me...I am happy now, ooh ooh Ooooh (5 walks closer to 1)  
You just told it to my face I thought my mind would be erased  
Cuz I'm so happy now...  
I'm so happy now... (5 jumps in the air and does a back flip back to the mike stand)  
  
You said all it had to take  
And I know you really meant it, yeah. (1 looks less terrified, 5 casts a glance at him, and suddenly 2 is grinning very, very, broadly)  
And we are starting up this game  
As for no body can blame cuz it was meant for, yeah yeah yeah!   
  
You just looked me in the eye   
And told me...I am happy now, ooh ooh Ooooh (5 jumps down from stage)  
You just told it to my face I thought my mind would be erased (5 walks down aisle and drags the rest of the KND up)  
Cuz I'm so happy now...  
I'm so happy now...   
  
Do you really have everything you want?  
I thought he didn't have something he already got  
Looks like he loves me too (1 looks like he wants to die, it hits 3 and 4 why 2 was grinning, and they stare at 1 with grins identical to 2's)  
  
You just looked me in the eye   
And told me...I am happy now, yeah yeah  
You just told it to my afce I thought my mind would be erased  
I am happy now... Ohhh, ohhhh  
I am happy now  
  
You just looked me in the eye  
You did look me in the eye  
I've had all that it needs to  
Know that I just love you  
I am happy now, ooh oooh  
I am happy now...  
  
1: (looks like seriously wants to die but can't help smiling)  
Em: Well we can all guess what that was all about! Come next time for 'You are my Numbah 3' originally 'You are my Number One' by Smash Mouth! Sung by...Numbah 4!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------- 


	2. U R my Numbah 3 sung by Numbah 4

Em: Our next song will take place in Numbah 4's room - it's kind of like a music video thingy! And it takes place when Numbah 4 is about to run away! Awww....  
  
Numbah 4:  
  
(lying in the middle of bed)  
  
Hold me down   
  
I'm gonna fly straight to heaven  
  
Hold me down  
  
Dont ever let go (he sits up)  
  
I've been around  
  
You know I can't stay forever (takes photo out of pocket)  
  
And when I leave  
  
I want you to know -   
  
(flings picture down, camera zooms in to it. It's a pic of 3 hugging 4 if you're interested)When I'm finally gone, I'm gonna be gone without a trace (he gets up out of the bed)  
  
There's a lot of good times ahead before we're done  
  
And on top of this list of things before I leave this place (he looks at bulletin board where a letter is posted, camera zooms in and scrolls down to the very bottom where it says, "Love from Numbah 3")  
  
You are my Numbah 3, yes you are my Numbah 3  
  
Cause you can tell me lies, you know that I'd still believe you (say wha?) (Cut to picture of Numbah 4 looking surprised)  
  
Stay right here dont leave from that spot (come right back here my girl) (cut to Numbah 3 grinning at 4)  
  
I can't go, you know I'm afraid to leave you (Numbah 4's hand tightens around suitcase handle)  
  
Don't you know? you're all that I've got (Numbah 3 runs up to Numbah 4 and drags him away)  
  
I'm afraid if you go you might disappear behind a mist (cut to 3's door slamming)  
  
And I'd rather be hung from a tree or shot by a gun (cut to 4 standing dumbfounded at 3's door)  
  
And of all of these things that matter here upon my list (doorknob turns)  
  
You are my number one, yes you are my number one (3 comes out, taps 4's shoulder, who is walking away (4 I mean not the shoulder) and he turns round. 3 hands him a box of chocolates. 4 smiles)  
  
You are my number one (say so) (cut back to 4's room where he is slamming down lots of photos on his bed)  
  
Trying to make it clear (good gosh) (slams down a pic of 4 giving 3 a Popsicle in one of the operations, I forgot which)  
  
Trying to let you know (slams down a pic of 4 shoving 3 down the air vent in operation: OFFICE)  
  
When you're afraid   
  
I'm gonna be there... (slams down a pic of 3 cowering behind 4 who is standing in front of DCFDTL, protecting her)  
  
When I'm finally gone, I'm gonna be gone without a trace ( 4 stops slamming down photos and spins round to door)  
  
There's a lot of good times ahead before we're done (door opens to reveal 3)  
  
And and and on top of this list of things before i leave this place (4 stuffs pictures in carrier bag still looking at 3)  
  
You are my number one (3 strides over and flings carrier bag away  
  
Yea you are my number one (3 shakes 4 and says, 'You aren't running away,')  
  
Whoa baby, said you are my number one (4 looks very guilty, 3 grabs him)  
  
You are my number one (3 kisses 4 and vice versa)  
  
Em: Wow that was sweet!!!!!!  
  
4: Why do you always make meh do stuff like that?  
  
Em: Not always - who do you want to do it with then? Lizzie?  
  
4: AAAAAAAAAAH NO! That's not what ah meant -   
  
Lizzie: I'd be delighted!  
  
4: NOOOO! THE HORROR! THE CRUDDY HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------- 


	3. Billy S sung by Numbah 3

Em: Next is Billy Shakespeare, by or Billy S, originally by Skye Sweetnam. And this one is sung by a very frustrated Numbah 3! Again, it's music video style. Oh yeah, and all through the song, Numbah 3 is singing it.  
  
(Numbah 3 is rolling about on the bed)  
Wake up tired  
  
Monday mornings suck  
  
It's way too early to catch a bus  
  
Why conform without a fuss?  
  
Daddy, daddy no! (3 shakes her head violently)  
  
I don't wanna go to school!  
(swish to interior of bus, where Numbah 3 is sitting)  
I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
  
Meet Juliet or my Volio  
  
Feel for once what it's like to rebell now  
  
I wanna break outta school (swish to schoolroom with desks. 3 is sitting in one of them, slouched down  
and her headphones on)  
Teachers there treat us like clones  
  
" Sit up straight, take off your headphones" (teacher walking past drags 3  
up and grabs her headphones off)  
  
I dont blame them  
  
They get paid (3 turns around and grabs the teacher's wallet off the back  
of her skirt)  
  
(3 tosses all the dollar bills into the air) Money, money whoo!  
  
Lotsa money, money whoo!  
(swish to teacher droning on at the front of the class, reading from a Shakespeare book. 3 is in the front row, her head turned round to face the  
camera. Reminder: she's still s-I-n-g-I-n-g!) I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare (points her finger over her shoulder  
@ teacher)  
  
Meet Juliet or my Volio  
  
Feel for once what it's like to rebell now  
  
I wanna break outta school (3 backflips over her desk, shocking her  
teacher) (swish to 3 holding door open for all the students, who are rushing through  
it, clutching their bags and trampling over the teacher)  
Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!  
  
Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!  
  
To skip or not to skip, that is the question(3 helps teacher up only to  
push her dwon again)  
  
Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!  
  
Get out, get out, get out, get out  
  
Get out, get out, get out, get out  
  
Get out, get out, get out, get out  
(swish to school playground, where 3 is standing, tossing Shakespeare  
scripts up into the air)  
I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
  
Meet Juliet or my Volio  
  
Feel for once what it's like to rebell now  
  
I wanna break outta school (cut to a script floating in the air, then swish down to reveal all the scripts floating into a random geek's outstretched  
arms)  
I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare (some students join in with the  
tossing)  
  
Meet Juliet or my Volio (more students join in)  
  
Feel for once what it's like to rebell now (all the students join in)  
  
I wanna break outta school (all the students toss their scripts into the  
air and jump up) (swish to all the stude4nts, with 3 leading them, still singing [remember,  
this is a music video])  
I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
  
Meet Juliet or my Volio  
  
Feel for once what it's like to rebell now  
  
I wanna break outta school (everyone kicks gate open and rushes out)  
Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!  
  
Get out, get out.(slowly zoom in to horrified teacher's face) Em: Wheee! That was refreshing! Numbah 4: Ah wanna do that too! *pouts* Numbah 1: Let's make this our KND annual anthem. Numbah 3: GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT WHOOOO! Em: Next time.Up Up Up by Rose Falcon! Also sung by Numbah 3. About her sugar-high energetic nature. (A/N Billy S is one of my fave lyrical songs!!!!! Don't we all wanna GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
